polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Romaniaball
Kingdom of Romaniaball |nativename =Regatul României |government = Constitutional Monarchy Absolute Monarchy Fascist Dictatorship Military Dictatorship |language = Romanian|capital = Bucharestball|founded = 1881|predecessor = United Principalities of Romaniaball Democratic Republic of Moldaviaball Russian Empireball Austria-Hungaryball Kingdom of Bulgariaball|successor = SR Romaniaball Moldavian SSRball Ukrainian SSRball Kingdom of Bulgariaball|ended = 1947|onlysuccessor = SR Romaniaball|nexticon = Romania|affiliation = 1916 - 1918: Entente 1941 - 1944: Axis 1944 - 1945: Allies |friends = Democratic Republic of Moldaviaball Bukovinaball Transylvaniaball Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball Czechoslovakiaball Franceball Kingdom of Prussiaball USAball |enemies = Clay Stealer 1 Clay Stealer 2 + Satan 1 Satan 2 Asshole who sold me to the soviet.|caption = Romania is Stronk! Romania is Great!|onlypredecessor = United Principalitiesball|predicon = United Principalities|personality = Stronk, Royal, Proud|religion = Orthodoxyball|likes = Uniting all Romanian clay under one single strong banner, being Stronk, being Powerful, being called Great Romania.|hates = Political instability, Losing some of that clay in World War 2, communism.}} Kingdom of Romaniaball was a kingdom in the Balkans. Today it is part of Romaniaball, Bulgariaball, and Ukraineball. History Prologue United Principalities of Romaniaball gained independnce from Ottomanball in 1877 and became a kingdom 4 years later. The Balkan Wars Before the First Balkan War he argued that if all countryballs in the balkans were to gain new clay he was also to gain new clay and asked Kingdom of Bulgariaball for the city of Silistraball and 3 km around it for it's strategic defensive position and its historical ties to old voivodship of Wallachiaball. In the peace Treaty of London he gained Silistraball but Kingdom of Bulgariaball was disatisfied with the new borders so he surprise attacked Kingdom of Serbiaball starting the Second Balkan War. Then he told Kingdom of Bulgariaball that if the balkan allies were to be at war he would not stand idle as he stood previously, Kingdom of Bulgariaball ignored the note so Kingdom of Romaniaball declared him war. Kingdom of Bulgariaball lost the war and Kingdom of Romaniaball gained Southern Dobrujaball also based on its historical ties to old voivodship of Wallachiaball (It used to be part of the voivodship at one point). World War I When World War I started he remained netural. Eventually the Entente persuaded him to join them promising Banatball, Transylvaniaball and Bukovinaball. Regions belonging to Austria-Hungaryball that had mostly Romanian population but they had no rights, sometimes there were ethnic cleasings and they were subjects of magyarization. In 1917, the Russian Civil War (When Sovietball was born) ended Russian Empireball's involvement in the war and left him isolated and surrounded by the Central Powers. During the war, a region of Russian Empireball known as Bessarabiaball that also had mostly Romanian population (Because it used to be part of Moldaviaball) declared independence as Democratic Republic of Moldaviaball then united with him. So he negociated an armistice and was forced to conclude the Treaty of Bucharest with the Central Powers. It imposed harsh conditions but recognized his union with Bessarabiaball. King Ferdinand, however, refused to sign the treaty. But the parliament did. The Central Powers pumped 1.000.000 tons of oil from him and requisitioned 2.000.000 tons of grain from Romanian farmers. These materials were vital in keeping them in the war. But then after Greeceball's offensive on Thessalonikiball that knocked Kingdom of Bulgariaball out of the war, Kingdom of Romaniaball decides to re-enter the war, a day before it ended in Western Europe. After the war Bukovinaball declared union with him. Then Transylvaniaball (with Banatball included) also declared union with him. This series of events where Democratic Republic of Moldaviaball then Bukovinaball then Transylvaniaball united with him was called "The Great Union" and marked the fullfillment of the long "National Dream" to unite all Romanians from all the regions under a single banner. However, he only gained about 60% of Banatball and not all of it as promised. Kingdom of Romaniaball ended up by far one of the most succesful countryballs from World War I, some contested this gains stating that he gained too much but USAball's president Wilson self-determination principle (which was popular at that time) backed up Kingdom of Romaniaball great territorial gains. The Hungarian-Romanian War Due to losing the war, Austria-Hungaryball's newborn son, Hungaryball, had to lose clay. Until the peace and thus the official loss of the territories was signed, as a last resort Hungaryball tried to offer cultural and administrative autonomy to the minorities, but they refused, stating that they desire to be separated from him. At this time his borders with Hungaryball were uncertain, as Allied Powers promised him that he would gain clay up to Tisa river, but Kingdom of Romaniaball already signed The Peace of Bucharest treaty which had the current days border, which put the Allied promise up to question. Also, from the current today borders to Tisa was a majority Hungarian population. With the support of Henri Mathias Berthelot (A general from Franceball that helped him during World War I), Kingdom of Romaniaball passes up to Tisa, but Georges Clemenceau (prime-minister of Franceball) is against it. After some discussion Georges Clemenceau agrees and Hungaryball is asked to accept the new borders of Kingdom of Romaniaball. However Hungaryball government would not accept this ultimatum and resigned as an act of protest. The next day the communist party takes the power and attacks Kingdom of Romaniaball to take back Transylvaniaball. Leading to the Hungarian-Romanian War of 1919. Initially the attack was successful as Kingdom of Romaniaball was taken by surprise, but the next day Kingdom of Romaniaball counter-attacks and takes back all the lost territory. Then stops again at Tisa river. Hungarian Soviet Republicball decides to attack Czechoslovakiaball instead, they are winning and Franceball promises that if Hungarian Soviet Republicball will retreat from Czechoslovakiaball they will give them back the clay from Tisa to the current borders. Hungarian Soviet Republicball accepts and retreats its troops from Czechoslovakiaball, when Franceball asks Kingdom of Romaniaball to retreat also to their new borders, Kingdom of Romaniaball replied that he would comply only after the Hungarian Soviet Republicball army would have demobilized. Upon hearing Kingdom of Romaniaball's demands, Hungarian Soviet Republicball answered that from now on he would rely solely on the might of his army and attacked Kingdom of Romaniaball. Eventually Kingdom of Romaniaball won, occupied Budapest, removed the communist party, kept Transylvaniaball, and looted Hungaryball. Under the pressures of Franceball, Kingdom of Romaniaball gave Hungaryball the clay from Tisa river to the current borders back. In 1920 Kingdom of Romaniaball left Hungaryball and gave control of the country to Admiral Horthy, who became the regent of Hungaryball. After Hungaryball's defeat, in 1920, the Treaty of Trianon was signed by Hungaryball and the Allied Powers (16 countries) where Hungaryball accepted the loss of the lands. As they signed no peace treaty before, Trianon maked the end of World War I between Hungaryball and the Allied Powers. Being officially a defeated state in World War I Hungaryball had no words to say in the Treaty of Trianon, the terms were just imposed on them. Hungaryball claims Trianon is injustice. Kingdom of Romaniaball claims Trianon is justice. From then on the Treaty of Trianon became a central element in Hungarian nationalism. After Trianon in 1920, Czechoslovakiaball with Kingdom of Romaniaball and Yugoslaviaball formed the Little Entente with support from Franceball to ensure that Hungarian Republicball will not attempt to recover lost clay again. The alliance broke in 1938. The Interwar Period In the interwar period Kingdom of Romaniaball had the most clay that he ever had in his lifetime, being refered to as "Great Romania", it was a golden era for him. He was very content as he previously united all regions with a Romanian majority under 1 single banner. Culturally he was doing great, his capital Bucharestball became known as "Little Paris" and many monuments were built in that time, his educational system also improved becoming close and in a few areas surpassing the education system in the west. He became the 3rd stronkest army in eastern europe, after Sovietball and kebab. His economy flourished becoming one of the greatest oil exporters in europe (thing that draw Naziball attention). But after King Ferdinand's death things started to go downhill as the heir was 6 years old and regencies began, although he was still doing great. World War II When World War II started he officially adopted a position of neutrality (Which was probably his greatest mistake). Franceball and UKball ensured his neutrality will be respected, but Franceball got defeated and UKball was an asshole as always. Due to the secret Nazi-Soviet Ribbentrop-Molotov pact he lost lots of clay: Northern Transylvaniaball to Kingdom of Hungaryball, Southern Dobrujaball to Kingdom of Bulgariaball and Northern Bukovinaball & Moldovaball to Sovietball. Almost all territorial gains prior to World War II were undoed. Seeing how much clay he lost for being netural he allied with Naziball to recover Northern Bukovinaball and Moldovaball from Sovietball. After recovering his old clay back, Naziball told him to keep going, but he had internal conflicts arguing that "It's not our war!" and that his attention should be moved to Northern Transylvaniaball. After lots of self-talk, hoping that in doing so Naziball would reconsider Second Vienna Award and give him Northern Transylvaniaball back, he said that he'll go forward "To show his trust in the justice that Naziball will make to Kingdom of Romaniaball". And he got more clay, reaching Odessaball. When he realized Naziball was losing he joined the Allies and fought Naziball. In spite of being the main auxiliary force for Sovietball he was treated as a defeated country. He was forced to pay war reparations, lost Northern Bukovinaball and Moldovaball to Sovietball, but he gained Northern Transylvaniaball back. Epilogue His death came in 1947 when Sovietball forced him to turn commie. Relationships Romanian Brothers (Frati Romani) * Democratic Republic of Moldaviaball - He was taken by Russiaball in 1812 but is still mostly Romanian. During World War I when I almost lost the war, he declared independence and united with me. Welcome home brother! But then evil soviet took him away. * Bukovinaball - She was taken by Austria-Hungaryball in 1774, she is still mostly Romanian. After she was set free he decided to unite with me. Welcome home sister! * Transylvaniaball - Taken by Kingdom of Hungaryball in the 10th to 12th century, he is still mostly Romanian. After World War I he chose to unite with me. Our union marked the end of The Great Union. Welcome home brother! Friends (Prieteni) * Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball - Good friend. We never got into a conflict and are Little Entente mates, tasked with keeping Hungary at bay in case he starts screeching again. * Czechoslovakiaball - Good friend as well. We never got into a conflict and are in the Little Entente mates, tasked with keeping Hungary at bay in case he starts screeching again. * Franceball - Big sister! Always supported me and helped me become the kingdom I am today! * Kingdom of Prussiaball - He supported me when kebab tried to divide me again. Sorry for WW1, but it was your fault, we had to fight you. * USAball - I've never seen him before, I guess he's new around here. Turns out he's a decent dude. I like his writers, he likes Brancusi and Enescu. We had strong diplomatic ties during World War I and his president self-determination principle allowed my brothers to unite with me. You could say he gave me freedom, the good type of freedom. THEN THE WINGED NAZISM + COMMUNISM ARRIVED! Neutral (Neutri) * Bulgariaball - You were ok but then you started demanding Northern Dobrujaball from me. I took your Southern Dobrujaball instead. * UKball - I can't say I hate you as it's in your nature, keeping promises would be out of character for you. * Russian Empireball - You were ok before turning commie, still of evil but at least less so. Thanks for help in my independence war, though truth be told you didn't want to help me at first and only did so because you had no other choice, and were a little overly jealous because I liked france more than you. Enemies (Dusmani) * Austria-Hungaryball - Gib Transylvaniaball, he is of me not of you! Transylvanian population is mostly Romanian! When Daciaball and SPQRball ruled Transylvaniaball you were still in ASIA! When you came in europe you found Romanians in Transylvaniaball like you found Slovak Slavs in what would later become Upper Hungaryball and Serbs in Vojvodinaball! You keep saying that we migrated there around the 10th and 12th century in spite of archeological findings and to some extent common sense not supporting this theory! Looks like your history book is inspired by North Koreaball! And stop trying to assimilate Romanians through magyarization! We are the majoritary population in Transylvaniaball and we will always be! Gib rights to Romanians living there! Just wait until World War I, Transylvaniaball will join me and you'll die. Mhahaha! * First Hungarian Republicball - The war is lost, now stop complaining, gib Transylvaniaball and stop this bravado! * Hungarian Soviet Republicball - Must remove communism and keep Transylvaniaball safe! Hungarian-Romanian War best war ever. Trianon best doccument ever. You lost 1vs1 fair fight, gg easy. * Second Hungarian Republicball - Are you still complaining about Trianon? Sigh, let me recapitulate: We signed a doccument, we both agreed with it, now deal with it. Jeez, aren't you a crybaby. It was justice well served. You lost a war ffs! That's what you get for losing a war, do you want me to gib you territories for losing a war instead? And I thought people believing the earth is flat are delusional. If you won the war and gained clay I doubt you'd be complaining. But nah you want no consequences, what a crybaby. On top of that, the clay you lost wasn't originally yours, you conquered it in 10th - 12th century. And on top on top of that, the clay you lost is inhabited mostly by other nationalities (I wonder why, sarcasm), sure there was some minor clay that you lost where you were the majoritary popluation, but majoritary doesn't mean the whole population and remember - you lost a war, you lost 2 in fact. Mexicoball and Lithuaniaball lost way more clay than you. You keep saying a so called "Justice for Hungary", what you really mean is "Greed for Hungary". Be glad that we let you live in the territory you have now. 16 nations agreed that Trianon was justice to both the people and to what should happen to a defeated country that was a major power in Central Powers. Stop crying about Trianon, it was more than justice for you. The only thing that's hungarian is Mongoliaball. And the way you treated Romanians under Hungarian rule would be enough to justify this. Remember the etnical cleasing of Romanians? obviously not because you want to sound like the victim. Even Germans in Transylvaniaball agreed for a union with me! All the released clay is non-hungarian, the only mistake was that you kept too much! Any time you fell pan-nationalist again remember: you lost a war. * Kingdom of Hungaryball - Aren't you a bit tierd of constantly changing your government? it's like going from failure to failure. Now you're BFF with Nazi, what could happen... gib Northern Transylvaniaball back! Hahahaha! Nazi lost and Allies gave me Northern Transylvaniaball back! And you're back to step 1 except for some villages that went to Czechoslovakiaball! Hahahaha! I can't believe we were allies for a time... * Nazi Germanyball - Why the heck you had to be born ass-butt! Why couldn't you just remain a republic ffs! nazi plague! Now stay there in hell! Merkel!.. what are you doing? Merkel!... Ohhh snap! * Soviet Unionball - Another plague, this one is of red! if only the white army won the civil war! this parasite wouldn't have happened! And keep your hands off! Northern Bukovinaball and Moldovaball are of mine! Gallery CsEF4uL.png Axis powers-0.png Category:Historical Countryball Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Romaniaball Category:Monarchy Category:Russian Haters Category:Russian haters Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Nazi Category:Axis Category:Fascism Category:Schnitzel Removers Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Moldovaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Ukraineball